


Yes, Doctor

by mythicaliz



Series: Doctor's Orders [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Estim, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Latex Gloves, Light CBT, M/M, Medical Exam, Medical Kink, Medical equipment, Milking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Playing Doctor, Professional Dom, Sexual Torture, Shaving, Stirrups, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: Link is a simple man with simple tastes but he decides to consult a professional to help bring his deepest sexual fantasy to life.





	Yes, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisiscyrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/gifts).



> This is pure fucking filth. Like, do not read at work. do not read in public. Jesus, maybe don't read it at all. if there was an option for something more than Explict i would have clicked it. 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Link sat in the doctor’s office and tapped the end of the pen against his lips as he filled out the paperwork he was given on the way in. The room looked like any other doctor’s office. It was commendable, the level of authenticity. One thing that put Link at ease was how spotlessly clean it was. The floors were gleaming white tile and polished stainless steel cabinetry lined one side of the room. A small hand washing sink sat in another corner next to a desk and wheeled, stainless steel stool. The walls were painted a soft pastel green and a vintage anatomical print of the male anatomy hung framed on the wall. The biggest item in the room was the large examination table. He wasn’t ready to sit there yet. It was too intimidating. Instead he sat in a small chair in the corner and tried to finish filling out the paperwork. 

Most of it was standard. Age, height, weight, medical history. But there were a few questions that gave away what this was really all about. Mainly a spot for him to write his safe word (peanut butter) and a file for him to slip his recently obtained STI test into.Not to mention, on the way in he’d walked down a plush red carpeted hallway past several doors where he could hear the sounds of cracked whips and muffled screams. On the paperwork, under the question, _how far would you like things to go in this session?_ he shakily wrote two words. _Destroy me._

He was startled when the door clicked open and a very tall, handsome doctor entered. His blonde hair was parted neatly on the side and his beard was long, but well manicured. He looked to be about the same age as Link, early forties. He was dressed impeccably. Brown dress pants, a clean, perfectly ironed white dress shirt, a burgundy and gold tie, and of course, a white lab coat. A stethoscope hung loosely around his neck. He pushed the clear framed glasses up the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat. “Mr. Neal?” he asked, extending a large hand to shake Link’s. “I’m Dr. McLaughlin, I’ll be performing the procedure for you today.” Link awkwardly shook his hand and replied, “good morning doctor.”

“You all finished with that?” the doctor asked, motioning to the clipboard. Link nodded and handed it over. 

“Here is a medical gown. Please put it on, opening to the back, and wait for me on the examination table. You can fold your clothes and leave them on the chair you are sitting on. Also, I have some paperwork for you. We may not need it, that’s up to you and how things progress today, but it’s there for your peace of mind.” The doctor left the gown and a file folder on the examination table and left the room. 

Link picked up the file and slid the sheet of paper out. It was a STI test for the doctor. _Rhett McLaughlin_ it said across the top of the report. Link’s stomach flipped with nervousness as he read down the column of test results. They were all marked negative, no surprises there, but it brought up the thing he’d spent the last fifteen minutes trying to forget. 

Link was a simple guy with simple tastes. He made good money as a corporate accountant, he bought his clothes at Costco, had a modest apartment and a ten year old car. He watched blockbuster movies and ate bland food. He was, for the most part, boring. He didn’t care about expensive things. He was a confirmed bachelor. He had plenty of disposable income and no dependants. And yet, he felt a twinge of shame paying for sex. It wasn’t that he was unattractive. Quite the opposite. He’d grown into his looks and was a certifiable silver fox. But when he was dating someone and he broached the subject of his one kink, he either got laughed at, called a freak, or got some cheap porn version of what he wanted. So he decided to pay a professional to get the job done. “Rhett,” Link whispered to himself as he slid the paper back into the file and stripped down. 

He undressed and awkwardly managed to tie the strings on the gown behind him. He felt awfully exposed as he pulled himself onto the crinkly sterile paper that lined the examination table. He wasn’t sure how to sit. _Crossed legs?_ That felt weird. _Feet in the stirrups?_ No… too eager. Instead he sat on the table sideways and let his feet dangle off the edge. He felt awkwardly small, which at six feet in height was a rare occurrence for him. _What the fuck am I doing spending three grand on this?_ He thought as his mind raced with panic. But he was this far in. Not like he could ask for a refund at this point. He nervously chewed his bottom lip. _I wish I’d put on some lip balm. Why are my lips so dang dry?_ The fluorescent lights overhead hummed gently and a staccato knock pulled Link out of his thoughts as the doctor opened the door. 

“Okay Mr. Neal, I’m just going to give you a little once over before we begin and ask you a few questions. Alright?”

“Yes Doctor,” Link replied. 

Rhett put the stethoscope to his ears and pressed the flat end to Link’s chest. “Are you nervous Mr. Neal?”

“M-Maybe. I mean a little.”

“Is it your first time having this procedure done?” he asked as he felt the lymph nodes in Link’s neck.

“Yes, doctor.”

“I promise you’re in good hands,” Rhett replied with a sweet smile that put Link more at ease. “Lie back for me, please…feet up in the stirrups… good.”

Link’s groin and ass were completely exposed and he felt a twinge of panic and Rhett slowly and methodically washed his hands in the small sink. Then he pulled a pair of latex gloves from a box beside the sink and stretched them on with a satisfying _snap._

“I trust you followed the instructions we gave you? No manual stimulation for two weeks?” The doctor asked as he pulled up Link’s gown, exposing even more of him.

“No… well on day two there was a-uh…” a wave of embarrassment washed over him.

“A what, Mr. Neal?”

“A wet dream,” Link replied. He could feel his face turning bright red. He hadn’t had a wet dream since middle school but the act of denying himself, plus the promise of this appointment, his sexual excitement was too much to bare.

Rhett scowled. “Hm, a nocturnal emission.” 

Link winced as the doctor lightly touched his balls with his gloved hand. He began to roll them around, rougher and harder. He tugged slightly on them which make Link whimper. 

“You feel plenty full. Shouldn’t be an issue.” He continued to knead Link’s balls. “Mr. Neal, you are here for a semen extraction. Today we are going to force ejaculation multiple times in order to completely clear your body of old semen. This is good for prostate health, vitality, and a general sense of well being. Almost like an oil change for your prostate. Do you have any questions?”

“Will it hurt?” Link asked.

“There will be points that may be uncomfortable. But I promise you are in good hands. And of course, if absolutely necessary, you may use your safeword. At that point, I will stop everything and we will proceed to aftercare. Do you understand?”

“Yes, doctor.”

Rhett began opening cabinets and put a few implements out onto a small metal table which he wheeled over beside Link. “You’re trimmed pretty short, but just to be safe I’d better shave you. Wouldn’t want hair to get stuck in any of the apparatus.”

“I’m sorry. Did I fuck up? Should I have? I didn’t see it in the information email your receptionist sent over. And I-”

“Mr. Neal. Relax. It’s fine. Plus I wouldn’t want you to accidentally knick yourself. I’m a professional at this.”

“Okay,” Link said weakly. 

Link watched as he removed a fresh blade from its paper wrapper and slipped it into the safety razor handle. He couldn’t help but watch him. The doctor was just so handsome. His grey-green eyes sparkled as he hummed under his breath and laid out his tools on the tray. Link inhaled sharply as the doctor smeared his pubic area and balls with thick, cold lubricant. He took his cock firmly in his left hand while he used short, precise strokes to remove the hair around his dick, periodically stopping to rinse out the razor in warm water. Then he moved onto Link’s balls. They were already tight. Full of come that was desperate to be expelled. Link wanted to die of embarrassment as a loud moan escaped his lips as the doctor stretched his scrotum tight in order to remove the hair. Methodically, he worked his way across his scrotum and perineum, making sure it was entirely bald.

“If you’re ready Mr. Neal, I’m going to begin by manually stimulating you until you ejaculate. I’m going to measure your output and then based on that decide how to continue with the rest of the procedure. Sound good?”

“Yes, that’s fine,” Link replied. Of course it was fine. He couldn’t wait for this hot man to jerk him off. In the time it took for Rhett to put on fresh gloves and squirt some lube into his hand, Link was already half hard. 

The doctor loosely wrapped his hand around Link’s cock and began to work it with long slow strokes. The latex gloves and lube made everything extra slippery and after two weeks without coming, Link was already dripping. Rhett slowly increased his speed and grip. Link was embarrassed that after a few minutes, he was already moaning like a horny teenager, but it just felt _so good._ Sure, it wasn’t the same as sloppy, passionate love making. It was methodical, and clinical, but Rhett was a professional, afterall, and damn if he didn’t know what he was doing. His gloved hand kept a firm grip as he slid from base to tip, his other hand massaging Link’s balls.

“That’s good, Mr. Neal. Very good,” Rhett whispered as he worked the head of Link’s cock. Link was about ready to burst when the doctor pulled his hands away. “Do not ejaculate yet. We need to get those testicles nice and full. You wait until I tell you to, do you understand?” Link nodded, slightly taken aback by the doctor’s stern tone. Soon Rhett’s skilled hands were back on him, but every time, just as he was about to come, Rhett would pull away. After nearly coming a dozen times, Link’s cock was incredibly oversensitive. Rhett squeezed Link’s balls and a thick glob of precome leaked out of the slit of his cock. “Ah, now you’re ready.”

“Mhhhmmmmm,” Link managed to moan out. Heat was pooling in his belly and his balls ached as Rhett jerked him off with one hand and grabbed a glass beaker with the other which he held to catch Link’s come. He leant forward and whispered in Link’s ear, “Don’t hold back Mr. Neal. Come for me.” Of course his hands were magic, and Link had walked into the appointment desperate to come, but it was the buttery baritone of the doctor’s voice as he ordered Link to come that sent him over the edge. Rhett continued to stroke him through his oragsm as he collcted the semen in the beaker. 

Link breathed heavily as he lay there in post-orgam bliss. His forehead was sweaty and as he came down, felt increasingly embarrassed by what had just happened. It didn’t help that his feet were still up in stirrups, his ass and spent cock on display for the hot doctor.

Rhett removed his gloves and threw them in the trash. He held up the cup of ejaculate and noted the volume in his notebook. “Very good Mr. Neal. Very good indeed! A nice big load. I know just the tool to use to get more out of you.” He rummaged around in the cabinet and retrieved a small box with a few knobs on it, and a cylinder that had a rubber sheath inside with a few tubes that came off of it. 

He moved slowly around the table, carefully plugging in the electrical box and hooking the tubes up to the cylinder. He attached the tubes to a metal hook overhead to hold them up, one of which drained into the come collection beaker he’d placed on the small metal table beside the bed. He washed his hands again and put a glove on the right one. He filled his palm with lube and smeared Link’s spent cock with it. “This, Mr. Neal,” he said, holding up the clear cylinder with the rubber sheath inside, “is what’s called a milking machine. It’s similar to what’s used on dairy cows to extract milk. This cylinder is a vacuum and this machine will vary the airflow to create a tight, firm suction on your penis. It will pull the semen right out of you.” He turned on the machine and Link could see the sheath inside suck and release. The doctor continued to smear him with lube despite the fact that he was nowhere near ready to get hard again. Rhett held the device over the head of his cock. 

“Wait, I’m not-”

“It’s fine Mr. Neal. One of the features of this machine is you don’t have to be erect. It will force you to be as it pulls blood into your penis with its suction. In a minute or two, you’ll be harder than you’ve ever been in your entire life.” 

He pushed the machine against the head of Link’s cock and Link jerked and yelped as the machine sucked his cock into the chamber and began to stroke him with incredibly tight, firm sucking that was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Rhett removed his lube covered glove and fiddled with the knobs and switches on the box that controlled the pace of the strokes and the amount of suction in the chamber. Only when Link moaned with every stroke, bucking his hips wildly in time with the machine was the doctor satisfied. He made some notes in his book, unfazed by the guttural yelps of pleasure from his patient. 

Link’s entire body shook and the machine made obscene squelching noises as it filled with come. Slowly it drained through the tube into the beaker. Rhett took note of the output and marked it in his book.

Rhett got up abruptly and left the room. Link had just come and his cock was incredibly over sensitive but the machine continued to suck him hard and fast. It was too much. He just needed a break, or at least for the damn thing to be turned down for a few minutes so he could catch his breath. But Rhett was nowhere to be found and the thing had such a firm grasp on his cock he would be unable to rip it off. He tried to turn down the dial, but it was out of his reach. He did the only thing he could do. He lay back and took it. Pain and pleasure washed over his body with every stroke of the machine. He felt every single nerve in his entire body go hot and cold with the unyielding milking of his cock.

Thankfully the door opened and Rhett returned. “I’m sorry about that Mr. Neal. I had an idea and had to retrieve a piece of equipment from another room.” He set another black box and mess of wires down on the counter as he inspected the device. He turned a dial and the suction increased and the cylinder stroked him faster. “Ohmygod. Fuck. fuck,” Link muttered as the machine sucked away. 

Rhett plugged in the new device and set another box with different dials beside the one controlling the milking machine. “This, Mr. Neal. Is an electronic stimulator or Estim. We can attach various devices to it that will give you a mild electric shock. I thought putting a ring around your penis and testicles might increase your output and help you ejaculate faster. What do you think?”

“Electrocution?” Link said, his eyes wide with fear.

Rhett chuckled softly, “I promise, it feels good. Let me put it around your wrist so you can see what it feels like, alright?”

“Mmkay,” Link said, distracted by the relentless milking of his cock.

Rhett slipped a flexible silicone wrapped wire around Link’s wrist and fed each end through a toggle which allowed him to tighten it. He plugged the slim wire that came out of the silicone ring into the electric box. “I’m going to slowly increase the number and you tell me when it gets to be too much.” Rhett turned on the machine and clicked a dial. “That’s one.”

Link felt a mild buzzing in his wrist. It didn’t hurt, it felt nice.

“Two,” Rhett said, as he turned up the dial.

The buzzing sensation increased.

“Three.”

It felt warm and fuzzy but not unpleasant.

“Four.”

Link’s wrist jumped and his hand curled, completely out of his own control.

“Five.”

It jumped harder, his entire hand buzzed.

“Stop!” Link said weakly. He probably could have gone higher but the sensation had gone from nice to weird and he didn’t want to see what level six had in store for him.

“Very good. See? It feels nice.”

“Yes, doctor.”

“We’ll put it on after your next extraction is complete.”

Link moaned and lay back as the milker continued to suck. Thankfully he was less sensitive at this point and it had gone back to a wholly pleasant, albeit overwhelming, experience. 

Rhett washed his hands and put on a fresh pair of latex gloves. He pulled his small rolling stool up to the foot of the bed and began to massage Link’s balls. “Come on now,” he said as he smacked Link’s testicles, sending him over the edge again. Link moaned loudly as he came again into the machine. Rhett massaged his balls firmly through his orgasm.

Rhett switched off the milker and drained the semen into the collection beaker, making note of the volume in his log. Link looked down. The head of his cock was red and swollen, still glistening with a thick coat of come and lube. He sighed loudly and flopped back onto the padded headrest. He was exhausted.

The doctor applied lube to the silicone piece as well as Link’s cock, groin and perineum. He slid the piece over Link’s cock and balls and tightened the toggle so it fit snug against him. He turned on the machine. “Level one… two… three… four.” At level four Link’s cock bounced up with every shock, just as his wrist did. “Mmmm that’s good, Mr. Neal. Very good.”

Rhett discarded his gloves and turned on the tap. He let the water run cool and then pulled a glass from the cupboard above the sink and filled it. He put a straw in the glass, bent it at a right angle, and held it to Link’s lips. “It’s important to stay hydrated.” Link gulped down the water. He’d never been so thirsty in his goddamned life. “Easy,” Rhett said, placing a firm hand on Link’s belly. Link slowed down and took smaller sips. “Good,” Rhett said when Link had drained the glass. Rhett sat it beside the sink and moved to the book where he had been recording Link’s progress. “Hmmmm,” he said with slight concern as he looked over his notes.

“Is everything-ohhhh-okay?” Link asked as the Estim machine continued to shock him.

“Your output isn’t quite where it should be. Your testicles are still very full, probably have at least another three emissions in there. I have an idea, but it’s not for everyone…”

“What is it-fuck-doctor?” 

“You may be low in some of the vitamins that help with production of seminal fluid. The fastest way to get those vitamins is from a live oral semen infusion. It’s a relatively new procedure, but I’m licensed to perform it if you’d like to give it a try.”

“Yes. Whatever you- unghhh- think will help.”

Rhett smiled. “Good! Give me a moment to prepare. In the meantime, back you go on the milker.”

Link writhed as the doctor held the machine over his cock again and was sucked back into the inescapable milking chamber. Thankfully, this time, it was on a much slower setting, but the relentless suction combined with the electric zapping of his genitals already had him on edge. Rhett pressed a button and, slowly, the head of the examination table began to lower until Link’s upper body lay completely flat. Rhett pulled up a wing on either side of the table to make room for him to begin the new procedure. Slowly Rhett pulled down the fly of his brown dress pants and pulled his cock out. It was semi-hard and Link was both intimidated and impressed with his size as he gave himself a few quick pumps. The doctor climbed onto the examination table and straddled Link’s chest. 

“Open wide, Mr. Neal,” he said as he tapped his cock on Link’s lips. Link opened his mouth and took the head of Rhett’s cock in. He tried to raise his head to suck the doctor off, but he was met with a firm hand on his forehead. “Just relax. I’ll do all the work.” Link went limp and allowed the doctor to fuck into his mouth. He started off slow and shallow, but as his cock got harder, his thrusts became deeper and more rough. His thrusts were perfectly timed to the suction of the milking machine and the electric shocks of the Estim machine. Link closed his eyes and the feedback loop in his brain backfired to the point where it felt like he was sucking his own cock. It was absolutely mind blowing how the constrictions of his throat were in sync with the suction of the milking machine, and how Rhett was able to maintain enough control to keep said rhythm. 

All the muscles in Link’s body tightened as he felt Rhett’s thighs clamp down around him. Link’s body convulsed as he came into the machine while the doctor came down his throat. Rhett pulled out and held his come covered cock over Link’s lips. “Make sure to get every drop, now.” Link moaned weakly and stuck his tongue out to lick his cock clean.

Rhett tucked himself back into his pants and dismounted the table. He checked Link’s latest volume count and noted it in his book. Link didn’t understand how Rhett could come with such control. Without making a sound. He was splayed out with his feet in stirrups, hooked up to god knows how many volts of electricity, screaming his head off, and Rhett didn’t do so much as clear his throat as he came. 

The machines kept doing their work on Link and his entire body ached. Even his eyebrows hurt. He wasn’t sure how that was possible, but they did. He was sweaty. He could feel sweat dripping from his thighs down to his asshole and his calves ached from being up in the stirrups. He was exhausted. 

Rhett raised the top portion of the bed again so Link was in a seated position. He felt a bit dizzy as he saw his cock being sucked in the milking machine. It was huge. So engorged with blood, and damn near purple in color.

“How are you doing, Mr. Neal? You remember your safeword?”

“Yes, I remember. I’m okay.”

“Good. Then let’s turn things up.”

“No-no-wait-please-” Link sat up and to bargain with the doctor but was met with a firm hand pushing his chest down. 

“Mr. Neal. I’m the professional here. Let me do my job. I warned you there would be points of discomfort, did I not?”

“Yes, doctor,” he said, defeated as he collapsed on the bed. In the moment, he wanted things to stop, just for a second, but deeper he knew he wanted to be pushed to his limits. _Destroy me._ That’s what he’d requested. And although he was close, he hadn’t quite reached his limit yet. Ultimately, he felt safe with Rhett, knew that he wouldn’t do anything to cause long term damage.

Rhett turned up the intensity on both machines. He also grabbed two sticky pads with wires coming out of them and plugged them into the estim machine. He peeled the paper backing off of them and stuck one to each of Link’s testicles. “Gonna blow a fuse with all the electricity I’m pumping through you,” he chuckled to himself. The pads caused Link’s balls to constrict every time they were shocked and somehow, he was having another orgasm. Semen dribbled out of the tube into the collection jar and Rhett frowned. “Hmm, still low production.” He roughly grabbed Link’s balls, twisting them sharply, “You’re still so full. This isn’t right.”

“What do we do?” Link asked weakly.

“Well there is one procedure… it’s still experimental. It’s similar to the oral semen infusion we did earlier. But taken rectally.”

“You’re going to fuck me?” Link blurted out.

“Mr. Neal. There’s no need to be crude. I’m a professional. It would consist of me depositing my semen in your anus, yes. But it’s purely a medical procedure. Like a blood transfusion. It just has to be a seamless transition between donor and receiver so the specimen stays living. It’s up to you though, as I said, it’s experimental. Results are mixed as to its effectiveness. But it won’t cause any harm.”

“Okay,” Link replied, a little too eagerly.

Rhett rummaged around in the cabinets again. Link couldn’t see what equipment he grabbed. All he knew it that it made a loud _clunk_ on the metal table. He took mercy on Link and turned all the machines down to their lowest level. Link sighed deeply with relief. He was still being shocked and milked, but at a much lower intensity. Rhett washed his hands and gloved up. He sat between Link’s raised legs and squirted some lube onto his index finger. Slowly he circled Link’s asshole which had been on display the entire time. He pushed in slowly and Link’s hips bucked as his finger swept across his incredibly engorged prostate. Rhett pushed firmly on his stomach with the other hand to keep him in place as he continued to push against the swollen gland. More lube and another finger entered Link who moaned with every thrust. He attempted to fuck himself on the doctor’s thick fingers. He was desperate for it. “Please,” he weakly sobbed as Rhett opened him up. 

When he was satisfied with his preparations, Rhett pulled a second Estim cockring out of his lab coat pocket. “This will help me produce more semen for your infusion,” he said. Link felt vulnerable, laid open and bare in his sweat soaked hospital gown. Rhett was still fully dressed, aside from his hard veiny cock which he pulled out of his open fly. He lubed himself up and secured the ring around his cock and balls and plugged it into Link’s machine. He turned it up to level five and both their cocks were bouncing in tandem with the shocks. “I’m going to begin the procedure now,” he said calmly as he pushed the head of his cock against Link’s hole. 

Rhett stretched Link wide open with his thick cock. Link felt like he might rip in half as the doctor slowly pushed into him. His cock had a slight curve to it and Link yelped with pleasure as it slid against his incredibly sensitive prostate. “Relax Mr. Neal,” Rhett said softly. Like it was that easy. Link could feel the shock from the Estim machine course through Rhett’s cock as well as his own. It was like being struck with a whip as a flash of pain shot through his body. The jolt caused him to clamp down on Rhett’s cock. “You’re very tight,” the doctor said with a slight groan as he tried to thrust into Link. He grabbed Link’s hips in his large hands and dug the pads of his fingers into Link’s skin as he forced himself deeper.

Link’s body gave up. Between the electric stimulation on his cock and balls, the suction of milking machine, and getting fucked by the doctor, he let himself go limp and let all the sensations wash over him. Pain and pleasure mixed together in his brain until he didn’t know which was which anymore. Rhett was balls deep in him, fucking him hard and fast. The doctor had a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He leant forward and Link could smell the clean earthy scent on the doctor’s neck. His mouth was close to Link’s ear and he could hear the strangled groans that he attempted to suppress with every thrust into Link. Rhett tried his best to hold it together and maintain a professional demeanor, but the odd _fuck_ would escape his lips as he fucked his pliant patient. 

The muscles in Link’s thighs began to quiver uncontrollably as he ramped up for another orgasm. His vision went bright white and he screamed until his throat was raw as the milking machine took another load from him. His entire body tightened around Rhett’s cock. Rhett couldn’t even thrust into the vice like grip Link had on him. The grip strangled his cock to the point where Rhett spilled into him with a broken sob of pleasure. The doctor collapsed onto Link for a moment as he shot every last drop of come into his ass. 

Rhett composed himself and tucked his cock back into his pants and zipped up his fly. He cleared his throat and returned to his professional demeanor. He held up the tool that he’d put on the table earlier. It was a large, stainless steel butt plug with a wire running out of it. “I’m going to insert this into your rectum, to keep the infusion inside you,” he said as he shoved the large plug into Link’s ass. Link barely registered the intrusion, too fucked out to have the awareness of what was being done to his body. He was at the will of the good doctor and there was no reason to protest. He just had to lie back and take his medicine. Rhett took the wire and plugged it into the Estim machine and Link’s prostate was now being shocked along with his cock and balls.

Rhett checked on Link’s output and noted it in his book. “That was a much bigger load, Mr. Neal. I think we’re on the right track now.”

Link moaned weakly. Rhett poured him another glass of cool water and he took small sips. He was parched and exhausted. He’d never felt weaker. The doctor pulled on another pair of latex gloves and sat on the small stool at the foot of the bed. “Let’s see how we’re progressing,” he said as he gave Link’s balls a squeeze. “Mmm yes, getting nice and empty. Think you have two more loads to go. You’re doing so well, Mr. Neal.”

 _Two more?_ Link wasn’t sure if he could do it. He was so weak, so tired, yet he didn’t want to stop. It was silly, but the little words of praise and encouragement from the handsome doctor made his heart flutter. He wanted to be a good patient and complete the procedure.

Rhett sat at the end of the bed and fiddled with the dials on the milking machine and the Estim box, gradually increasing the intensity. The amount of time between orgasms was getting longer and longer and between them, Link was held constantly on the edge of pain and pleasure. “I’m going to need you to breathe, Mr. Neal. This one might be intense.” Before he could respond, Rhett turned the dials on both machines to their maximum setting. Link’s balls, prostate and cock were being shocked at random intervals and high intensity. Sometimes the three shocks came independently but occasionally they would line up and all three would be electrocuted simultaneously. This pulled screams out of Link’s raw throat. Meanwhile the milking machine sucked and stroked him at a breakneck speed. 

The doctor gently pushed on Link’s stomach, then his hands moved under his gown, up to his chest. Suddenly Link was keenly aware of how sensitive his nipples had become. Rhett gently caressed them and he whimpered weakly as the latex clad fingers manipulated them. After twenty minutes of intense stimulation, Rhett firmly grasped both nipples and squeezed. Link’s moan turned into a bloodcurdling scream and Rhett violently twisted both nipples while he was simultaneously triple shocked by the Estim machine. His body convulsed violently and everything went black.

“Mr. Neal?” he felt a gentle hand on his cheek as his vision came back. His head lolled to one side and the kind doctor was sitting beside him, a cool cloth pressed to his forehead. “Welcome back.” Link smiled weakly, his eyelids fluttered closed for a moment and he sighed with relief. All the machines had been turned off, his cock lay soft, red and abused, on his stomach. The Estim ring and pads had been removed from his cock and balls. The plug remained in his ass but it was turned off.

“Are- are we done?” he asked softly.

“I think you still have one more,” the doctor said.

Link moaned weakly. 

“I’d like to try to milk it out of you by hand.”

“Okay, doctor.” Link was so weak that the doctor could have suggested anything and Link probably would have agreed.

Rhett gave him another glass of water which he sipped at. “Are you ready for the final extraction?”

“Yes, doctor.”

Rhett put on a fresh pair of gloves and sat on the stool at the foot of the bed. He squeezed a healthy amount of lube into his palm and gently began to stroke Link’s cock. 

His dick was incredibly sore, but Rhett’s slow, soft touches were a welcome sensation after the aggressive machine he’d been strapped into for the past few hours. 

With his other hand, Rhett pushed on the plug still in Link’s ass, applying pressure to his prostate which made Link whimper with pleasure. He slowly but firmly stroked his cock. “Very good Mr. Neal, you’re doing so well,” he said as Link miraculously got hard again. His grip tightened and quickened as he slid his hand up and down Link’s cock, over the sensitive head and back down again. His other hand began massaging his nearly empty balls. There was something about the human touch that felt so good. Link wished he would ditch the gloves so he could feel Rhett’s rough hands on him, but even with the gloves, the warmth of the doctor’s hands felt amazing.

“Almost there,” Rhett said as the head of his cock glistened with precome.

“You’re such a good patient for me,” Rhett said as he jerked him off harder. “So strong and brave. This isn’t an easy procedure and you’ve been amazing. It’s almost over. I promise. Just relax and let go for me.” Rhett’s soft encouragement was pulling the orgasm out of him as much as his hand was. “Yes, that’s it, yes, good, good.” Rhett grabbed the beaker and caught the tiny drops of ejaculate that escaped Link during his final orgasm. 

“Well! I’ll say you’re good and drained now!”

Link couldn’t help but laugh. It started as a small chuckle but soon he was laughing so hard, his stomach muscles contracted in pain. His body was flooded with endorphins and he couldn’t control himself. “Shh, it’s all over Link. the scene is done. You did so well. You’re safe. I’m going to get you cleaned up.” The laughter stopped when Rhett pulled the plug out of Link’s ass and Rhett’s come began to drip out of Link. He moaned softly at the removal. Rhett got a warm wash cloth and gently wiped down Link’s groin which was covered in lube, sweat and come. He was exceptionally gentle on Link’s tender genitals.

Rhett undid the ties on the back of Link’s sweat soaked gown and removed it. He lowered the head of the bed so Link was lying flat on his back. He pulled up a section of table from under the bottom of the bed and gently guided Link’s legs off of the stirrups and onto the flat bed. He tucked the stirrups away. “I imagine your legs are pretty sore from being up in those stirrups for several hours. In fact, I bet your whole body aches pretty badly.”

“Yes. I feel like I’ve run three marathons,” Link replied.

Rhett shrugged off his lab coat and undid his shirt and tie. Underneath he had on a plain white, v-neck t-shirt. He took off his pants and shoes and stood in his tight black boxer briefs. He removed his glasses and set them on the counter. 

“You came eight times for me. That’s a record! Most I’ve ever gotten out of a client is five. I’m going to give you a nice relaxing massage now.”

“Yes, doctor.”

“You can call me Rhett, now.”

“Okay, Rhett.”

Rhett dimmed the lights and put on some soothing music. He pulled a few bottles of different massage oil out of the cabinet and poured some peppermint and eucalyptus oil into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, warming the oil up. He began by massaging Link’s shoulders and down his arms. It felt wonderful. The heat from Rhett’s hands activated the essential oils and the smell was intoxicating. He methodically worked his way down each arm, going so far as to massage each individual finger. Then he moved on to Link’s thighs. They were so sore from being held at a weird angle in the stirrups and also the rapid tightening of his muscles from having so many orgasms. Rhett gently kneaded the knots out of his thighs and worked his way down to his calves and feet. Link jerked and giggled as Rhett laced his fingers between his toes. “Sorry. M’ticklish,” he mumbled, too exhausted to form a proper sentence. 

Rhett drizzled more oil onto Link’s chest and climbed up onto the table. He straddled Link’s crotch, careful not to sit on his aching groin. Link sighed with pleasure at the weight of the man on his lower stomach. It felt so intimate. Rhett leant forward and applied firm pressure as he smeared the oil over Link’s pecs and worked the tension out of his body. He gently pressed his nimble fingers into Link’s neck and jaw. With gentle encouragement, Link relaxed and let his head flop to one side, and then the other, as Rhett manipulated his muscles. Link almost cried with the loss of heat and pressure when Rhett got off him.

“Roll over, Link,” Rhett said softly. Link slowly rolled onto his stomach and Rhett continued to massage his other side. Once again, he started with his shoulders and worked down each arm and then each leg. He climbed onto the table again, straddling Link’s ass. He dug his thumbs into Link’s lower back, and rubbed small circles into his flesh until all the kinks were worked out. Then he moved up his spine, vertebrae by vertebrae. Link winced a few times as Rhett worked out the worst points of tension but as his magical hands smoothed them away Link only felt more relaxed. 

He was keenly aware of the weight of Rhett’s cock and balls on his ass and he couldn’t help push against it. Despite everything he’d been through in the last few hours, he wanted it again. Wanted Rhett to fuck him like this, covered in oil with dim lights and soft music. No electrocution, no milking machine, just a nice hard cock in his ass. Rhett dug into his shoulders as Link whimpered with want. He swore Rhett was getting hard as he rocked against his cock. “No, Link. That part’s over. Just lie back and relax. I know you want it, but trust me, you’ve been through enough.” Link relaxed his lower body and gave up trying to get fucked one last time. Instead, he just enjoyed the movement of Rhett’s hands as he took care of him.

Rhett worked his hands into the back of Link’s hair, massaging the last bit of tension out of his neck and the back of his head. Link sighed contentedly. 

Rhett got off the table and washed the oil off his hands in the handwashing sink. “I’m going to step out of the room for a minute and get you a snack. If you’d like to get dressed you can do that now.”

“Mmkay,” Link whispered.

Rhett left the room and Link lay there on the table unable to move. He felt relaxed but also overwhelmed with shame. He wondered if Rhett thought he was gross for trying to get fucked again. _What kind of loser pays three grand to get tortured anyway?_ He thought to himself. He remembered how Rhett had said he’d come more times than any of his other clients. He felt sick as he looked over and saw the beaker full of come still sitting on the medical tray. What did that mean about him? That he was a freak? He pulled his knees up to his chest and shook as the tears began to fall.

The door opened and Rhett’s back was to him as he came into the room with a tray full of food. Link tried to hide the fact he’d been crying but it was too late. Rhett quickly put the tray down on the counter and opened a cupboard. He pulled out a giant white fluffy blanket. “Scoot over,” he said as he nudged Link over and got onto the bed with him. He threw the blanket over both of them and wrapped his arms around Link. Link turned into his chest and sobbed harder as Rhett gently rubbed his back. “You’re alright, Link. You’re safe.”

“I-I’m sorry. Fuck. I should go,” he said between sobs.

“You’re not going anywhere until I’m confident you’re ready to. Do you want to talk about what you’re feeling?” he pressed a soft kiss to Link’s temple and Link melted into his arms.

“I just… you must think I’m disgusting.”

“What? Why?”

“Because of all the things I let you do to me. Because of all the times I came. Because I’m such a slut I tried to fuck you again when you were massaging me.”

“Link, what you did today was so brave. You are one of the strongest subs I’ve ever had. Most guys who think they want this, they don’t want this. They want someone to play doctor with them and get jerked off a few times. You willingly became putty in my hands and let me torture you for three hours. Do you know how fucking sexy that is? This was the best session I’ve ever had. I enjoyed every single second of it, getting to have my way with a gorgeous man like you.”

“Really?” Link said softly.

“Absolutely. After all the things I put you through today, there’s no way I could ethically sleep with you while giving you that massage. The scene was over. I’m not going to fuck you during aftercare while you’re weak and barely conscious. It doesn’t mean that I didn’t want to though.”

Rhett tilted Link’s chin up to meet his eyes. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Close your eyes.”

“What about your other clients?” he said, already drifting off.

“Only book one a day for just this reason. I’m all yours for as long as you need me.”

Link let his heavy eyelids flutter closed and Rhett held him close. He woke up sometime later, still in Rhett’s arms.

“Feeling better?” Rhett asked softly.

“Yeah,” Link said as he stretched and yawned. “Actually feeling pretty amazing.”

Rhett smiled widely and untangled himself from Link’s naked body. “Get dressed, I’ll be right back.”

Link stood slowly. He was a little dizzy but he managed to pull on his boxers, skinny jeans and black and white striped t-shirt. He looked at the tray Rhett had brought in earlier. Chocolate milk and a peanut butter sandwich. Link couldn’t help but smile. Rhett returned a moment later with a second carton of chocolate milk. “Thought I’d join you, if that’s alright?”

“Of course, Rhett.”

The pair sat side by side on the bed and Rhett pulled the tray over for them. “Something about a peanut butter sandwich and chocolate milk. Always seems to make my clients feel good afterwards.”

“A healthy dose of nostalgia I guess?” Link replied as he picked up his chocolate milk and opened it. 

He held his up to Rhett to toast. “Dink it,” Link said as he crashed his carton into Rhett’s. 

Link chewed the sandwich thoughtfully and Rhett was right. It did instantly make him feel wonderful. He finished up and pulled on his shoes and black denim jacket. Rhett held the door open for him. “Thank you, Mr. Neal,” Rhett said earnestly.

“No, doctor. Thank you.”

* * *

The next day at work, he couldn’t seem to wipe the shit eating grin off his face. After the appointment, he returned home, ate a light dinner, and crawled into bed for the best sleep of his life. He woke up feeling like a new man. Several of his colleagues commented on what a good mood he was in or how happy he seemed. He enjoyed having a secret. That no one could have guessed that this unassuming, mild mannered accountant had spent the better part of the day getting fucked and tortured and loved every second of it. His whole body ached but every twinge reminded him of all the lewd acts the hot doctor had performed on him the day before. He sat in his office pouring over his work when his phone rang. “Neal,” he said as he picked up the receiver and cradled it in his shoulder.

“Hi. It’s Rhett.”

He awkwardly dropped the receiver, cursed himself for being so awkward and picked it up again. “Hi,” he said softly as he smiled.

“I just wanted to check on you, make sure you’re doing okay.”

“That’s sweet of you. Actually, I feel fucking fantastic.”

“I’m so glad to hear that Link. I just wanted to tell you again how amazing you were yesterday. You are incredible.”

“Oh gosh,” Link was happy they weren't face to face because he was sure his entire face was blushed with Rhett’s compliments.

“How are you physically? Are you sore?”

“Mm, kinda feels like I’ve been kicked in the balls? But more or less, I’m fine.”

“That sounds about right,” Rhett chuckled. “Frozen peas, man. They work wonders.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Okay well if you need anything don’t hesitate to get in touch.”

“Rhett… wait…”

“Yes?”

“Can I schedule an appointment for next month?”

A moment passed before Rhett responded with in a professional, formal tone. “Of course, Mr. Neal. How's the twenty-third at ten am?”

Link pulled up his schedule on his computer. "Yes, that works."

"Good. I'll see you then...oh… one more thing." Link could hear the darkness creeping into Rhett's voice. "Don't you dare jerk off between now and then. You only come for me now."

Link's cock twitched, already threatening to betray him. "Yes, Doctor McLaughlin." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll save you a spot in my table in hell.


End file.
